


Snorting Pitch

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: RotG Kink Meme [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch snorts when he laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snorting Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [this prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=3564184#cmt3564184) on the RotG Kink Meme.

Muscles spasmed, causing his mouth to twitch as Pitch fought back a grin at the sight before him. A slight tremble actually caused his form to ripple, shadows whispering along the floor and his clasped hands to twitch in a hard spasm behind his back.

The sight of the Guardians though (who had most likely gotten drunk in order to appear as such); the Easter Bunny must have stepped into a simple trap, a piece of rope wound around his furry ankle, the long ears bent and pressed into the dirt. 

Poor Tooth had somehow gotten herself tangled in string (or were those vines, he wasn't able to tell, to busy keeping himself composed) with her limbs practically bent at odd angles. 

Air hissed passed sharp teeth as the Nightmare King's lips pulled back in a grin before he schooled himself again. 

Gold eyes racked over the area to where North was...and a mix between a snort and a wheeze escaped him. A hand coming out from behind his back to cover his mouth. 

Oh MiM, how did they even. The Russian had somehow been striped of his coat and half submerged in the pond, that was frozen over. 

When he finally spotted the other two; Sandy was floating on his back, bouncing like a pinball against the trees with Jack laid across him (he looked about to fall but the Nightmare King wasn't going to help. Not at all). 

Pitch let out a (manly) giggle and snorted. The noise loud enough to jerk the Guardians awake, but by then Pitch couldn't contain himself, the startled yells from the Pooka caused him to laugh harder. He did try to stop but then again they probably couldn't do anything (if they did he would be angry, considering he hasn't done a thing to them.)


End file.
